Modern gas turbine engines are designed to operate under condition from idle to full load. In order for the engines to operate efficiently under these varying conditions, it is necessary to control the intake flow of oxidizer into the combustion chamber of the gas turbine engine. Several variations of oxidizer flow controls are described in French Patent 2,028,599.